To the future
by wolfs1999
Summary: A few of our friends takes a nice trip to the future to meet their future selves and kids, oh and also to help save the future from a ghost attack.
1. Chapter 1

_"we need you, Phantom."_

I wake up with a start. What was that? A dream? It had to have been, but I don't remember anything of it exept for a voice. 'We need you, Phantom.' Well if anyone needs me, I'm ready to help them. I get up and get ready for the day. It's a weekend, so I'll either hang out with my friends, help my parents with some dumb invention, or save the day. I'm half ghost, it's my job to save everyone from other ghosts invading the town. Hard to believe I'm only 14 with all I've been through and what I've done. I open my door and go downstairs. My parents are ghost hunters, but not very good at it. They don't even know that I'm half ghost. My dad is working on an invention, bet it doesn't work. What my mom is working on, however, might actually work.

"Hey, mom, what are you working on?" I ask and my sister, Jazz, looks up from the book she's reading, probably just as curios as I am. She knows I'm half ghost, one of the only people that do. The other people that knows my secret are my best friends, Tucker and Sam.

"A toaster that will make bread out of ectoplasm," She answers. Gross. That sounds more like something my dad would invent.

"Why?" Jazz asks.

"We have a bet going!" Dad exclaims.

"Who ever can make a working version of the toaster wins. Besides, bread is expensive," mom finishes.

"Right, we'll I'm going to go meet up with Sam and Tucker. Bye!" I leave before I get stuck testing their inventions out. I transform into my alternate ego, and hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. I fly up to Sam's window when I get to her house and knock on her window. The Gothic girl opens her window and I fly in. She gets mad whenever I just go through the wall without her permission.

"Hey Danny," She greets and I change forms agian.

"Hey," I parrot.

"So, what's the plan?" She asks.

"Well, it's a beautiful day out, so I was thinking we pick Tucker up and go see a movie," I smile.

"OR we could go to the park and enjoy the day," She replies.

"Oh, Alright. Well go the park." I transform agian. "Let's go get Tucker." I hold my hand out and she takes it and I phase through the wall and fly to Tucker's house. I phase through his wall and land behind him. "Boo!" I yell and he screams.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He yelps as Sam and I laugh.

"Sorry," I choke out through laughter.

"We're going to the park, want to join us?" Sam asks after she composes herself.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure. Hey, did you guys know that they're setting up a meat stand at the park?" Tucker is addicted to meat. "They also set up a vegan stand."

"Now that's more my style," Sam says. She's an ultra vegan and eats some pretty weird things sometimes. I land behind a tree and change back into Fenton. This is going to be a pretty good day. I can tell.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Or not. I start running as school quarterback, Dash Baxter starts chasing me. He's a bit of a bully, but I'm not going to let someone like him ruin my day, I just have to ditch him. I look over my shoulder to see Sam, Tucker, Kwan, Paulina, Dash, and Jazz chasing after me. I guess Jazz decided to come to the park to. We outnumber them, but two jocks are a force to be reckoned with if you don't want to reveal you're a halfa, half ghost, half human. I look in front of me just in time to see Valerie turn around.

"Ugh!" I fall on the ground on top of the girl I knocked over. "Sorry," I say as I start to get up.

"Danny!" I turn around, but suddenly we all are my in the park anymore.

"We need you, Phantom."

Clockwork.

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. This is a request from 989


	2. Hello, my child

"Phantom? But Phantom isn't here!" Yes he is. I'm right here, but they don't know that.

"Maybe he is." Yes, hi, here I am.

"Or maybe they got the wrong people?" Nope, I'm right here. He got who he needed, not sure why he got you losers, though.

"Where are we?" Everyone turns towards who asked the last question. Why am I the only one thinking of the right questions?

"I don't know," Sam answers, eyes going from me to her.

"Let's find out," I say. "Oh, but be careful. It might be dangerous here. We don't know anything about where we are." And there goes Dash, already not listening to me. Good job, dumb ass. I hope you get yourself killed. Maybe you can learn some common sense that way.

"This sign says we're in Amity Park." You got lucky, but at least now I know where I am. I wonder how far in the future we are. And why were here. Why is always a good question, though I know the answer involves something along the lines of 'because you're a fabulous super hero. You took your evil self down. Go, Danny!' Ok, maybe it doesn't go like that, but I am needed here because of my powers.

"Let's keep looking and see if we can find anything to tell us what the date is. I have a feeling we aren't in our time anymore," I say.

"What do you mean by that?" Dash asks. I look up.

"Well, for one, there's that." I point to something behind him. Everyone gasps as they see a huge statue of Danny Phantom.

"There you are!" Someone grabs my wrist and I turn around and gasp.

"You look like Sam!" I yelp.

"Well, yeah. What's with you today?" The Sam look alike says. But she doesn't look exactly like Sam. She had blue eyes like... like me! And she's dressed similarly to me with a red top with a white oval in the middle and jeans.

"Let's go of me!" I snatched my wrist away.

"Who are you?" Sam demands.

"Hey, you look like my mom when she was a kid," the stranger says.

"Wait, who are your parents?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Danny and Samantha Fenton."

"What?! We get married in the future?!" Sam and I yelp at the same time.

"Wait, you're from the past? How? Clockwork! Help me find Samuel and I'll get my dad to help you. Let's go ghost, we can cover a lot of ground that way, but we have to hurry! Dan broke free! He can get here any minute now!"

"Wait, what do you mean by go ghost?" Dash asks.

"They don't know about that yet?"

"No, but that's not important. Let's go find this Samuel person and find my future self."

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. This is a request from t-rex989


End file.
